A number of wireless communication technologies currently exist to transmit information or data from a source to a receiver. Examples of wireless communication technologies include short range technologies (such as infrared (IR) and Bluetooth) and local area wireless technologies (such as Wi-Fi), which may utilize radio frequency (RF) signals. These types of wireless technologies may include a pairing or handshake step (e.g., to establish a Bluetooth connection) or may include wireless access points (e.g., Wi-Fi hotspots) to establish network access, and in cases of secured wireless communication, a password or other security credentials normally must be provided in order to establish the communication link.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures may be represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.